1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to betting. More specifically, the present invention relates to progressive betting pools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical betting on competition-based events involves placing wagers on individual events. Occasionally, a sporting league or association may define a set of multiple competition-based events (e.g., a tournament or playoff) for which wagers may be placed. In such instances, some betting pools may accept wagers on a defined set of multiple events. Such tournaments are less common, however, than regular season events. Betting on individual, regular season events may be less challenging or less exciting in comparison. Some bettors may therefore wish to have the experience of placing a wager on multiple events for the challenge, opportunity to test and display their skill and knowledge, and the excitement associated with the foregoing.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for new systems and methods for progressive betting pools.